rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tangled: Before Ever After (2017)
Tangled: Before Ever After is a made-for-television film that premiered on March 10, 2017. It serves as a sequel to Tangled and the pilot for the Tangled animated series that premiered later in the same month. Plot Six months have passed since Rapunzel was reunited with her long-lost parents and now she is to become the official Princess of Corona. On the day of her welcoming ceremony, Rapunzel races Eugene on horses, Maximus and Fidello through the forest with the Royal Guards pursuing them until they split up and lose them before regrouping. The pair reach the border wall and catch sight of a beautiful landscape beyond the kingdom. Rapunzel hopes to explore the land someday but, after admiring the view with Eugene, the Guards catch up with the two to escort them back to the castle for Rapunzel's coronation ceremony. Upon their return, Rapunzel is greeted by Cassandra, her lady-in waiting, who has been tasked with helping Rapunzel ease into her title of Princess. However, while Rapunzel is happy to be with her family, she also struggles with the position; she is constantly escorted by the Royal Guards whenever she goes into town, does not know how to properly greet nobles visiting for her coronation, and does not know when to wear shoes, leaving her feeling overwhelmed. Most of this is due to her father, King Frederic, having grown overprotective of Rapunzel since she was abducted as a baby. On the eve of her coronation, it all becomes too much for Rapunzel, especially when Eugene proposes to her. Delighted but also shocked, Rapunzel rejects the proposal as she feels she is not ready for marriage, despite loving Eugene, and decides to figure herself out and what life she wants before walking out. Cassandra offers to sneak Rapunzel out tonight and take her beyond Corona's wall to help the princess clear her head. Eugene, after persuading the guards placed by Cassandra, comes into Rapunzel's room to take about his proposal. Pascal, who was left in the room, uses a silhouette of a mannequin to pose as Rapunzel behind a dressing frame. Eugene falls for the illusion and begins to apologize as he feels he put Rapunzel on the spot, but states that he loves her and wants them to have a future together. He also explains that while he may have rushed things, he only wanted to keep the love and relationship they currently have as he had gotten used to having nothing growing up until now. However, Pascal can no longer hold the illusion and accidentally reveals himself, causing Eugene to realize Rapunzel's absence. Eugene warns Pascal that they must find Rapunzel and bring her back lest they get in trouble with her father, and they begin to search the castle. While they search, King Frederic appears and, suspicious of Eugene's behavior, asks of Rapunzel's whereabouts. Eugene claims that she is still in her room and says that she is still upset about the earlier events and still needs some time alone. Frederic reluctantly complies and leaves but sternly says that he and his daughter need to talk. Eugene begins to apologize for the events regarding his proposal to Rapunzel at the banquet, but Frederic sternly replies that they will speak of the matter later; much later, to be precise. Eugene and Pascal are left to their search. Meanwhile, Frederic confides in his wife, Queen Arianna, in his fear of losing Rapunzel again. Rapunzel and Cassandra, accompanied by Maximus and Fidello, sneak out of the castle and into the woods, eventually coming across the wall. Climbing over and coming across an old bridge, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to the sight of the golden flower that saved the princess and her mother when the queen fell ill during pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks, which are ominous in nature and unbreakable, have appeared in the area. Curious, Rapunzel begins to further examine the area and, upon touching one of the rocks, is struck by magic. Part of her hair begins to glow, and the girls race back to the horses as more rocks begin to sprout from the ground, seemingly chasing them. As they run, Rapunzel's hair begins to grow brighter and her long blonde hair, which was seemingly cut, grows back as they run out of the woods. Having decided to worry about the matter later, Rapunzel and Cassandra attempt to cross the bridge, only for Rapunzel's hair to get stuck but, with Maximus' help, they escape just as the bridge collapses. The girls make it back to the castle just as the sun is rising up and manage to sneak into the castle and into Rapunzel's room, where they begin to try cutting the newly restored hair; to their surprise, the hair proves to be as unbreakable as the rocks that caused it to grow--it's so strong in fact that none of Cassandra's weapons can even cut it and only break when attempted to do so. Rapunzel frets about her parents' reaction, and cannot let them nor anyone at the ceremony see it. Both Eugene and Pascal barge in and get in on the situation, and they all barely manage to keep Arianna out while storing the hair under a large wig, which awkwardly helps. While Rapunzel is having breakfast with her parents, Frederic admits that, after the discussion with Arianna the night before, some of his methods seem a little unfair and that he has had trouble separating the father from the King and may be reconsidering the methods. However, he also further explains Rapunzel's future as Queen, and that she will gain many responsibilities, such as protecting Corona from many dangers both inside and outside the kingdom. As Frederic explains this, several pirates begin committing crimes in the market but are promptly caught and arrested. Meanwhile, Eugene visits Cassandra to learn what is bothering Rapunzel and why she is keeping secrets. She refuses to answer his questions, and he voices his knowledge of Cassandra's disapproval of his and Rapunzel's relationship. But while he states that he wants what is best for Rapunzel, Cassandra states her belief that he cares only his own needs rather than hers. The coronation begins and just as Rapunzel is to be crowned, the ceremony is crashed by a pirate known as Lady Caine, who seeks vengeance on King Frederic; when Rapunzel was kidnapped as a baby, the king began to arrest every outlaw in the kingdom, including Lady Caine's father, who was simply a petty thief. Frederic, the guests and the Royal Guards are taken hostage and loaded into a wagon. Rapunzel, refusing to back down, removes her wig and reveals her newly restored hair and uses it as a weapon in battling the intruders and, with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saves her father. That night, despite his daughter proving her worth, Frederic becomes more insecure about her safety, now that the reason she was taken in the first place has returned, and he feels forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, leaving her to run off in tears and feel as trapped as she was in the tower from before. Eugene arrives in her room to comfort her. He also begins to apologize for putting her on the spot with his marriage proposal, and Rapunzel in return apologizes for her poor reaction. However, Eugene also assures Rapunzel that, while he does not understand her decision, he promises to do everything he can to understand and to take their relationship slowly. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads a message in a journal her mother gave to her earlier, and becomes inspired to live her life to the fullest despite the obstacles she will have to face. Some time later, a mysterious individual comes across the site of the magical flower, with more of the rocks now covering the area. Voice Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Sean Hayes as Pete the Guard *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Diedrich Bader as Stan the Guard *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Laura Benanti as Lady Caine *Steven Blum as Attila Buckethead *Kevin Michael Richardson as Otter *Jess Harnell as Pocket *Alan Dale as The Vicar *Gideon Emery as Weasel Category:Tangled Category:Films Category:Primary Films